


What Can I Do?

by slipper007



Series: Beep [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Dean is a Man of Letters, Gen, Hurt!Cas, Not A Hunter, hence the AU tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slipper007/pseuds/slipper007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean ponders what can be done to save Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Can I Do?

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry that this is shorter than part one! I promise the next one will be so much longer!!!

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Cas had flat-lined several times now, but Dean still couldn’t get a grip on how serious the wounds were. How close to death he really was. Broken bones, head trauma; Cas had it all. Dean could barely see where machines stopped and Cas began. Wires snaked around the limp form. The doctors had even given him a respirator after the last flat-line. All around him, Dean just heard doctors muttering apologies.

Dean simply didn’t know what to do. How could he save his friend? What would happen if he couldn’t? What would happen if he did? He might be able to make a deal with a demon, but then Dean himself would have his head on the chopping block. Ten years left to live and a ticket straight down. But Cas would be saved…

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... Since my friend asked why Dean wasn't hunting, I thought I should clarify this. Dean is like one of the original Men of Letters: he knows about the supernatural and often comes into contact with that world, but he refuses to interact with it any more than necessary. Also, the whole series takes place in modern day.


End file.
